1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a diffusion resistor having an improved single event resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
In a space environment, influence of spatial radiation acting on semiconductor devices has become an important problem. Recently, many large scaled integrated circuits have been used with complication of functions of earth satellites and rockets. The higher the integration density becomes, the less the amount of electric charge indicative of an item of data becomes, and therefore, it is forecasted that the circuit easily causes malfunction by one particle of ionization radiation. Namely, it has been pointed out that one particle of ionization radiation gives an significant influence on reliability. The malfunction caused by the radiation particle has been called a "single event".
It has been considered that the single event is caused by the following mechanisms: